Yin and Yang
by DeathNoteRoleplays
Summary: Beyond Birthday and Misa Amane - The perfect example of Yin and Yang. One good, one bad, with a little of the other in each. What happens when the two meet? Will opposites attract? (( BBxMisa. ))
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note; Hello! Yet another story brought to you that was once a Roleplay, the pairing is Beyond Birthday x Misa Amane this time. Enjoy!**

_oOo_

Dusk had been quickly approaching, a thin layer of what looked like fog lurking over the top of the buildings. The blonde teen, better known as Misa-Misa, placed one foot over the step of her modelling business, thin fingers pulling the grey-ish silver door closed as she made her way out after a long day of working. As always, her long, silk-like locks were put up in two little pigtails at either side of her head, pinned with small, red bobbles with a skull print.

The small, 3 inch heels on her boots made a small, almost pat noise as they clicked against the pavement, "..That sure was a long shoot, huh Rem.." Exhaling a soft sigh, the girl looked blankly at the white breath appearing in front of her face. The girl was wearing one of her 'Lolita' attires; a sort black dress with thin straps, laced and frilly pretty much everywhere. From the chest down, it was a rather light net fabric with a gothic-flower look to it. Black tights with the exact print were worn along with her signature cross chains and accessories. Over one shoulder was a small, black shoulder purse containing such items as her cellphone, make-up and her 'LBB'; Little Black Book. Also known as her gateway to revenge. By this time, the sky had dimmed consistently and the teen found herself scrounging around in her bag for her phone to shine some light on the situation, "Light.. Finally.." Giving a sigh of relief, the girl simply stared down at the screen, flipping through her pictures, "Mm.. Aren't I a pretty girl.."

As the blonde flipped through her photos, Beyond Birthday walked the streets just as he did every night, his black hood pulled up over his head to cover his face. He'd recently escaped the third prison they'd attempted to lock him up in this year, and that's not even counting the mental asylums.. But even with the repetitiveness of being caught and escaping once again, it still never got old. At least, not to B. Beyond stuffed his hands in his pockets and scanned the streets in front of him with crimson red eyes, mostly empty as expected. Although.. He spotted a blonde female about a block ahead of him, wearing what looked like gothic attire. He blinked and glanced above her head, 'Misa Amane...' he mouthed to himself, but his brow furrowed upon seeing no lifespan. Upon realization of what this must mean, a smirk spread across his lips. How interesting. Abandoning his search for a new victim tonight, he pursued after the girl known as 'Misa Amane.'

The girl giggled softly to herself, completely oblivious to the fact that there was another behind her. In doing so, she began to talk to Rem, "Look~" Pressing a few buttons, Misa held the phone slightly above her shoulder to show her Shinigami the pictures. Upon turning a corner, the girl caught glance of someone. .Behind her? Shit.. Not again. They had a hood pulled up too.. Great. The girl slowly brought her phone back to her waist, free hand slipping into her bag. If needed, she could always hit the person with her book, right? The sight of Rem would be enough to scare them to death, without needing to write their names. Misa whispered softly, "Rem.. Prepare yourself.. Okay?" Under no circumstances would the blonde die. She had a shoot tomorrow!

The smirk never faltered from his face, his red eyes shined with amusement. By now he already suspected she'd spotted him, although he wasn't really trying to hide himself anyway, only his face. He dug into his hoodie pocket, pulling out a new strawberry jam jar and opening the lid with a seemingly loud pop. He walked closer until he was only inches away behind her, deciding to greet her in a more.. Interesting way. "Misa Amane." He spoke her name smoothly, a smile could be heard in his voice.

Misa heard the pop, shuddering slightly, ".." It echoed through the streets, giving her a somewhat scare. As the stranger moved closer, the girl could almost feel his breathing on her neck. She turned right around at his greeting, eyes shut, mouth open as she gave him a rather fierce hit on the top of his head with her Death Note, "Go away pervert!" "Gah!" B stumbled back, causing the hood to fall off his head and expose his face to the faint light. His vibrant eyes stood out without a doubt, but it was the scar on his face that most noticed at first glance. The scar from the fire incident stretched from his forehead to his left cheek, although he wasn't ashamed of it, actually boasted about the mark. He recovered quickly from the assault, running his fingers through his messy raven hair. "Pervert?" Both his eyebrows shot up, the corner of his mouth rising in a half smirk.

Misa held the stance for a moment before bringing her book hard into her chest, "Yes!" Her long, red polished fingernails grasped the material of the cover and as her blue contact lensed eyes opened, she noticed a rather.. Bold scar stretched along his face. Her head tilted to the side for a moment, before she sighed in slight relief. Still on edge though, "Lemme guess.. You want an autograph, right? A picture? You could have just asked, there was no need to scare me half to death."

Beyond blinked. "Autograph..? What are you, famous or something?" He quirked a brow, studying her up and down. "Wait.. Perhaps I have seen you on a magazine cover somewhere.. What's the name.. Misa Misa?" He grinned. "You're a model." He stated bluntly, as if she didn't already know. Misa gasped in response, "Y..You don't.." As he made it bluntly clear who she was, she gives a rather childish frown, "Mhm.. Was there something you needed? I mean, creeping up on me and all- Wait.. You were trying to touch my butt weren't you! Pervert!"

"I was not but if that's alright with you perhaps.." He grinned, holding his hands up self defense. "Joking, joking, please don't hit me again.." He eyed the book she clutched close to her chest, "Death note, eh?" He nodded towards it, even though the cover's name was hidden away from his eyes.

She let out a soft laugh, "D'aww.." Being a model, and having a rather large fanbase, Misa was used to such comments by now, and simply laughed them off. His comment though.. Was he.. Familiar with this too? Misa blinked, "Huh?" She would try to play it off innocently at first.. Hopefully it would work. But of course, it did not. B raised an eyebrow, "Y'know. That- The book." He pointed towards the black cover. "Death Note. I'd recognize one of those anywhere. Of course, I already knew they existed."

The blonde blinked in surprise.. How could he..? He must have one too! Misa being quick to speak asked, "You have one too, huh? Can I see your Shinigami, pleaseeeeee?" Taking closer inspection of the boy, she noticed his.. Fiery red eyes.. The deal.. Of course! Beyond chuckled and shook his head, seems the innocence game didn't last as long as he'd thought. "I do not. My case is.. A rare one. In fact, it's the only one in history." He smirked, making eye contact with her once again.

Once realising she'd had an.. Outburst again.. That could be crucial, Misa clasped both hands over her pink glossed lips and says, "I mean, uh.. What are you talking about! I have no idea, crazy boy!" Folding her arms, the girl stared into his eyes, keeping her lips pressed shut, "Mhnnmmmm!"

B tilted his head slightly to the side, the smirk on his face forming into one that looked more of a genuine smile. "Innocence. Cute. Unfortunately, I can already tell, Miss. No-Life-Span." He shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone. I swear on my jam!" He grinned, holding up the jar to show he wasn't joking. To him, this was the equivalence to swearing on one's life.

Misa turned her head slightly before stretching out her arms, "Mm.. Misa-Misaaaa!" Making a peace sign with her fingers, she lifts one leg in a sort of cute-backwards kick and says, "Goood!" Laughing softly at his 'jam' proposal, Misa nodded, "Good boy. If you lie.. Um.. I'll.. Have to take your jam away." The girl gave a devilish wink, blonds locks sweeping slightly over her face as a soft breeze passed.

His eyes widen to match the innocent expression, hugging his still open jar protectively to his chest. "No one touches the jam. Only I." He smiled and dipped his finger into the jar, scooping up some of the strawberry substance and bringing it to his lips. "I presume you already know my name, but call me B."

The blonde laughed at his actions, returning to her neutral stance, "D'aww." His name? B.. Hm.. That did sound familiar from somewhere, "I'm- Well, you already know who I am.." "Yep." He grinned and nodded, licking the jam off his finger completely before returning for more. He noticed her eyes flicker to the jar and raised both eyebrows, "Want?" He outstretched the jar towards her.

Misa blinked at his offer and hesitantly dipped her middle finger into the jar. When bringing it back out, a red substance covered her fingertip and Misa gave it a little lick before continuing the motion, "Mm.. I see why you like it so much.. I'm more of a strawberry fan myself, as in.. The fruit." "I love strawberries." B's smile spread, his vibrant red eyes shining a bit at the thought. Really, anything strawberry he loved, strawberry shortcake being one of his and L's personal favorites. "However, strawberry jam will always be the best form of strawberries."

Once the jam was clear off her finger, Misa lightly wiped it on her dress before pressing her index finger to her chin, "Hmmm.. I see.. You should come watch me do a shoot sometime.. I eat a lot of strawberries.." Laughing at the thought she looks to the boy once again, "Ah.. I suppose you're right.." He raised an eyebrow, "How interesting.. Just moments ago you referred to me as a creepy pervert and now you invite me to one of your shoots? Funny. But flattering. I accept!" He gave her a thumbs up and grinned, digging back in the jar for more.

She stuck out her tongue in a rather cute or considerably innocent manner, "I never said you weren't a pervert!" Winking again, the girl laughed, "You should be thankful. No one gets to see anything other than the pictures concealed within the pages of the magazines." "Not even your biggest fans?" Beyond smirked, tilting his head slightly as he sucked the jam off his index finger. "Even though you are so convinced I am a pervert, I still accept your proposal."

"Nope! Especially not my biggest fans.. They might try something! They do, however, get to see me when I'm entering the building." Smiling in an amused fashion, Misa continued, "Ah.. Okay. I'm glad you're coming. It will be awesome! It's always so boring when no one else is there except my managers.. They're no fun!"

B nodded and bit his thumb nail as he thought. "But modeling is fun for you, right? Standing around in various poses with fake smiles?" Misa nodded her head, "Mhm! I get to pose and dress up, It's very, very fun!" She winded a strand of her golden locks around her thin fingers, a bright smile placed on her face.

"Well then, I will accompany you to your next shoot." He grinned and nodded, looking back down at the jar. "Must be rich, huh? Have a big house?" Misa shrugged, "I don't do it for the money, I do it for the entertainment and happiness of others." Tapping his nose lightly, she laughed again in a happy manner when his eyes crossed to look at her finger. This conversation had picked up rather well, indeed.. Perhaps it was Misa's cheerful attitude that turned things in the right direction.

B blinked and smiled slightly, "Money is always a bonus though, I suppose.. Can I see? Your house I mean." Unlike Misa, Beyond did not have anywhere to stay in, mostly an abandoned warehouse or a hotel room. Misa laughed, "Uh..Sure." She was about to move when she gently pressed her hand against his chest, "Promise me first, though.. You won't try anything?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at his chest, patting her hand with his own. "I won't." Beyond smirked, he could already tell Misa was too fun to kill.. She flashed a playful grin, taking his hand, "Come on then! Off to my house we gooo!" He blinked and chuckled with an intrigued smile, holding onto her hand and allowing himself to be guided away.

**Author's Note; Reviews are welcome, please! Also, I apologize for a bit of OOCness with Beyond. Hopefully no one bites my head off for it. -BB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; Glad to see that some people like this story c: Here's another chapter.~**

_oOo_

Whilst walking home, Misa had talked about numerous things. Her job, her favourite food, colour etc., little knick knacks of information. The girl had rambled on about herself for quite some time while Beyond silently listened until the two were only a few feet away from her house. Misa lived in a rather large house of the colour white at the end of the street. She usually stayed in hotel rooms when away from the country on work trips and whatnot, but at the moment she was simply staying at home, "Look B! There it is!" She pointed.

Beyond looked up from watching his feet on the sidewalk, eyes scanning up the large house. "Hmm.. Nice place." He grinned and nodded in approval, walking quickly up to it, wondering curiously what it looked like on the inside. Probably even better than the outside.

She laughed at his eagerness, "Haha~" Pulling out a shiny, golden key from her bag, she slipped it into the lock and opened the door. The inside of her house was mostly dark reds and blacks due to her 'acquired' taste. As soon as the two walked inside, they would be greeted by the sweet smell of roses; Misa's perfume floating all around the house. The floor was that of a burgundy red carpet with black flower designs weaved into the fabric. There was a large wall mirror directly to the left of them both and straight ahead was a vast spiral staircase with a golden railing. All over the hall, there was numerous pictures; Of Misa's shoots and a family portrait of a small girl with blonde-ish brown hair and two adults who looked strikingly alike to the child hung up on the wall. It was a posh-attired house due to her line of work and expensive taste. Despite this, the girl walked inside with great ease and simply stretched her arms out, kicking off her shoes.

His slightly widened eyes darted around, taking in every detail of the room they were in. This house.. It just felt, roomy. Like a home. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so comfortable anywhere, despite only knowing Misa for an hour at most, not even one of his old victim's houses. "I really like your house.." He spoke with honestly, pulling absentmindedly at his black hoodie sleeve as he looked at the pictures on the walls.

Misa turned her head, laughing lightly at his response, "D'aww.." Slipping off the long, fingerless gloves she wore, the blonde placed them on a small table as she pulled her hair free from the grips, "Mm.. It took a long time to get it like this, so.. I'm glad you like it!" Misa gazes at herself in the mirror for a moment, a small smile pressing her face before walking towards the boy, "Hm? What are you looking at, eh?"

Beyond shrugged, a faint smile tugging at his lips. "Just the pictures.." His eyes wandered over to one with her family, raising his thumb to his lower lip and biting the nail. "That you with your family?" Misa moved up beside him, glancing around at the pictures until fixating her gaze on one in particular, "Mhm.. Sure is. This was taken quite a while ago, too." Gently running a finger over the frame, she exhaled a soft sigh, "This is one of the very few I have, too."

"I see.." He nodded slowly, looking away from the smiling faces in the picture to study Misa's facial expression. "So if you don't mind me asking, what happened to them?" The girl had a rather solemn look upon her face as the result of looking at this picture. Glancing up, she noticed the raven looking at her, "Huh? Oh.." Exhaling a rather soft sigh she said with a small smile, "They were.. Um.. Murdered.." Her fingers run off the edge of the frame, gently sitting on the high-dresser like table in a loose fist, "It was quite some time ago, so, I'm over it now." The girl placed her index fingers on the corners of her mouth and gently slides them up to make a smile, "See?"

B bit his lower lip, nodding slowly to show he understood. He looked up at her attempt to smile and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yep yep, I see." He thinks for a moment before opening his mouth again. "You're strong. I uh, admire that." He furrowed his brow and looked back at the photo frame, why did he say that? How odd..

She laughed softly, a hand being placed in front of her mouth, "Mm.. I have to be. I can't let my problems drag down my adoring fans, I have to continue.. For them at least.." Misa lightly patted B's head before sighing softly, "Mm.. Anywaaayy.. Moving swiftly onward from this topic.. Do you want somethin' to drink? I'm gonna make some cocoa."

He nodded with a grin, "Yeah, I'd like some." He looked back down to the jar he still clutched in his hand, realizing he must have dropped the lid back outside. He shrugged it off and continued eating the strawberry substance from it, looking back up at the other. Misa laughed, "Ah, Alright.. One moment then!" Misa disappeared of into the kitchen and began to pull some cups out of the cupboard above her head, "Hm.." Misa, being rather clueless, had to try several times before actually creating a decent cup of hot-chocolate.

Beyond shrugged and walked over to the couch, plopping down and pulling his knees up to his chest in his standard sitting position. He knew nothing about anything kitchen related, so he wouldn't be much help either when it came to making hot chocolate. The girl came back in a few moments later with two colourful mugs filled to the brim with a steaming beverage on a silver tray, "Tadaa!" The girl placed the tray down on the circular coffee table and picked up the pink one of the two, "Bon appetite!"

"Thanks!" He smiled happily and carefully picked up the hot mug, his skin being overly sensitive to anything hot after the fire incident. He held the mug delicately by the handle and waited to take a sip, not wanting to burn his tongue. Misa sat down on the leather armchair opposite him, one leg folding over the other as she smiles with a tilted head, "Mm.. So, B.. What exactly were you doing outside at this hour?"

He glanced up to her eyes from the liquid inside the mug. "Oh you know, one of my nightly strolls." He smirks, pausing for a moment. "You dunno who I am, do you?" She laughed for a moment before shaking her head, "I know you're B, the pervert. Buut.. That's it." "Interesting.." He stroked his lower lip with his thumb, debating his next choice of words. "Does the name.. Beyond Birthday.. Ring a bell? Or perhaps the LABB murder cases?"

Misa tapped her chin for a moment before remembering something from quite a while ago.. A serial murderer case.. Covered by L.. Misa set her cup down, blinking, "..I remember hearing about such affair, yes.." She stated rather calm, "And?" "Well. That's me!" He grinned proudly, sipping the hot chocolate. Most would run after hearing this, but he was honestly curious about her reaction to inviting a mentally unstable serial killer in her home.

She simply sat there blinking for a few moments, taking in this new information, "Um.." After a rather awkward silence, Misa stood up and spoke, "I honestly don't see why they portray you as some sort of meanie. You're pretty sweet." His eyes widened slightly, looking up to her. After a second, he snickered. "Yeah. Sweet. That's definitely me."

"Mhm. Like your jam!" Misa smiled slightly, "Anyway.. I like you, B. I won't make a big fuss out of you.. Well, unless something big happens." B smiled genuinely, looking down at the mug. "I kill, Misa. It's not really me, it's my other personality. I will continue to do so, no matter what and i cannot control myself.. Now, knowing this information, if you want to kick me out I'll leave."

Misa tapped her chin, "Mm.." Kneeling down in front of the other, she smiled while saying, "I have a Death Note.. I have the ability to kill whoever I want with a single glance at them.. If I can live in a society with other people, so can you, B." Beyond chucked and shook his head, still refusing to meet her gaze. "You write a name, I stab them to death and lick the blood off the blade. Cold blooded murder. It's an awful sight for anyone except me, especially someone like you."

She blinked, her hand hesitantly going to brush the hair back from her eyes, "Mm.. I suppose so.. Even so.. You choose your victims, correct?" "Mhm, carefully." B nodded with a smirk, and he really did pick and choose the perfect victim every time. "Well." Misa stood back up and held out her hand, "..Fair enough then.. Your victims. Have they done something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all." He blinked and looked up to her hand, raising an eyebrow. "Hm.." Misa frowned slightly, "Then, what exactly is it that drives you to murder those people?"

"I told you, it's a multiple personality then. It's all a blur when I murder, and i can't control myself. But this other side it.. It _loves_ it. It can't ever get enough.."

The blonde sighed softly, "B?" Misa simply said his name, waiting for an answer. "Hm?" He bit his lower lip and looked up to meet her gaze. She hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and bending down to hug Beyond, "I don't care what you say.. I think you're sweet. That's it."

"Eh?" His eyed widened once again, he hadn't been hugged since.. before he was even a teenager.. But he liked the feeling. He patted her back, wrapping his arms around her waist in a return gesture. "Thank you."

She sighed softly, pulling back after a few moments, "Mm.. So.. Um.. Yeah.." Misa tried desperately to think of something to say and in her haste, blurted out, "You got somewhere to stay tonight?" He raised both eyebrows, pondering whether or not to lie about it. No doubt she'd offer him to stay here, but could he take advantage like that? He sighed, "Not really, no."

Misa nodded, "Um.. Yeah.. Since it's so late, you should probably stay the night, you know.. Common courtesy and all." "Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly, picking up the mug and sipping the drink once again. He did really want to but didn't want to force her or anything...

Misa smiled back at him, " I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to." "Well, thank you, again, I appreciate it." Beyond grinned and patted her head. "You're a saint." She stuck out her tongue, "I'm not a God. I'm simply hell's little Angel." "Hell's little Angel, eh?" B laughed, "That's a new one. But I like it."

"Mhm! That's what my tagline is~" Misa grinned, doing a twirl on her tiptoe before striking a pose; One hand on her hip, the other at right out in front of her with the peace sign facing B, legs spread evenly apart, "As night sets in, hell's angels depart from their homes to reek havoc in the cities.."

Beyond raised both eyebrows and laughed, looking up at her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed genuinely but maybe this whole thing was sort of entertaining or, dare he say, cute. "How interesting.." Misa smiled, "Heh." She flopped down on the couch next to B, head resting on the leather as her front bangs fall back onto the material, "Hey there."

He snickered, "Hello." Without thinking, he shrugged and reached out, playing with her blonde hair. "So where will I sleep? Couch?" She shrugged her shoulders, "If you want.. There is a spare room upstairs, you know.." Misa laughed, blue eyes gazing up at B.

"The second choice sound like a better." The raven smirked, twirling a strand of her hair between two fingers. Misa smiled, "Mhmm. Glad you think so!" The girl laughed, lightly patting his head. He chuckled and nodded. "So where does Misa sleep?" B tilted his head slightly.

"Misa sleeps in Misa's bedroom." She rolled over onto her stomach with a small 'umph', "Why does B wanna know?" "Oooh no reason.." Beyond smirked mischievously, his red eyes shining with amusement. "You better not sneak in and perv on me." She warned and stuck out her tongue, poking his side, "Baka."

"Pft- you know me so well already." He winked, looking her up and down. Misa pulled herself up onto her knees, hand being gently placed over his face, "Oh no you don't." Beyond smirked and stuck his tongue out, poking her hand with it. "Uh huh." The blonde rolled her eyes, " You can try, I suppose." As he licked her hand, she pulled it back on instinct, "Don't do that! l I'll have to start calling you doggy."

"I'm not a doggy." B pouted and crossed his arms while still managing to grin at the same time. "And I will try. And succeed." "Well, you will be if you continue." Misa rolled off the couch onto her feet, hands going either hips, "Nu-Uhh!" "Yeah huh. Sleep with the light on, princess." He winked teasingly.

She blinked, "Oh my.." Duck-pouting again, Misa turned so her back was to him, "Good luck, pretty boy!" "Pretty boy?" B laughed and snuck up behind her, stopping her from walking back into the kitchen. "Tell me, is Misa ticklish?" She froze, "No! Not at all- Nope! Misa isn't ticklish!" Her response was very quick indeed..

Beyond grinned, "Lies!" He put his hands on her waist, quickly tickling her. "Kyahahaha!" Misa flailed around immediately, laughing loudly as she was grabbed, "S-Stopppp!" "Never!" B continued to laugh maniacally as he only tickled her harder. She tried to free herself, only to trip over her feet and fall flat on her back, " .. It doesn't even make me laugh!" Misa was lying through her laughter.

"Gah!" B stumbled and fell beside her on the floor but didn't let go, "B-But you are laughing." He spoke through laughter. She rolled around a bit, "T-That doesn't mean anythinnggg!" She remained in a fit of laughter, head being thrown back as her eyes shut, "S-Stooopppp!" "Does Misa beg for mercy?" B smirked wider, failing to cease the tickling.

"Neverr~" Misa stuck out her tongue with a shake of her head, rolling away from him, "Hey.. Is doggy ticklish?" "Nuh uh." B also lied, subconsciously holding his own waist. She grinned, "I'm gonna-" Reaching over, she gently poked his sides to see his reaction.

"Ngh, don't do that." Beyond backed away from her touch, keeping his hands in place. She moved closer, crawling over the floor, "D'aww~" Her hands seize his waist, gently poking and tickling at his sides with great laughter. He let out a cross between a squeal and a girly giggle, his cheeks flushing a light pink at the sound before scooting away. "Stooooop!"

The blonde puffed her cheeks before beginning to laugh more, "Well, that was just.. Adorableee!" "Not." He stuck his tongue out childishly and stood, crossing his arms and spinning around to face his back to her. Misa laid on her back, staring up at him, "D'aww." She let out a girlish squeal at this 'cuteness', "Quite adorable." "I am not." He grumbled, shaking his head.

"Are too, like, a cute little puppy." Misa teased with a grin as she stood, wiggling her fingers. Beyond blinked, looking up at her from his sitting position on the floor. "Like.. A puppy?" "Mhm! I love puppies.. Especially little fluffy ones, with stubby legs.." Misa rambled.

He nodded along and bit his thumb as though he were listening, when he was actually just watching her facial expressions. Beyond often did have the attention span of a flee. She paused for a moment, mouth open as she was in mid-sentence, "Um..B?" A small but cute smile on his lips, he blinked and looked up innocently. "Huh?"

She began to laugh, "D'awwww, You like puppies too, huh? I saw you smileee!" "Puppies? O-Oh yeah, that's right." B nodded and grinned. She stuck her tongue out with a nod, bouncing on the heels of her feet, "Mhmmmmmm! Flufffffy puppiesss!"

"Hmm.. How come Misa doesn't have a puppy?" B tilted his head slightly. "Because." She pouted, "I'm never around.. I'm always at work or whatnot.." "Hmm. I have a proposition for you." He grinned. "Hmm?" Misa tilts her head at the raven, "What is it?"

"If you allow me to be your roommate.. I'll get you a puppy."

**Author's Note; Oooooh roommate time! XD If Misa agrees (And we all know she will...) Reviews are always appreciated! Favorites/Follows as well! Thank you x -BB**


End file.
